Ekitai Tonan
Ekitai Tonan is a Mage of the Night Falchion Guild, and often called the Night Crawler for his thievery habits. He is also called Dreadnaught for his impressive magic power, and Doc for his creative ways of using magic, which are akin to that of what a Mad Doctor would think of in the terms of that he'll just be trying something out to see if it would work at times when such an action would be considered a very illogical course of action. Appearance Ekitai commonly wears a brown t-shirt with a large cloak over it, concealing his body. Though he commonly has the hood down, he will put it on when sneaking around. He wears brown pants with greeves and black boots, as well as having a hair clip stuck to his headband that he recived from a little girl when he stole her family's belonging's back from theives who initially took it. Personality Ekitai(often called Tai for short) is a very laid back individual. He is an extremely proficient magic user, who tends to not care much for the opinions of anyone he has not asked for it from indirectly or directly. He rarely smiles, due to the fact that he is smart enough to guess most of the things that will happen. This can even cause him to turn down a fight due to beliving he knows the outcome before starting. He will, however, smirk on occassion if something is funny enough that he sees. Despite his intellegence, he is immensly lazy, often prefering not to even take guild requests unless his partner goes to pick them and requests he come, unless he is bribed to undergo one, or unless he is running out of money himself. Considering that he rarely spends any money, and what he does buy is cheap, the latter happens quite rarely. He has also been offered to try becomming an S-Class mage several times, and simply turned it down or failed on purpose due to beliving that just means he'll have to do more work. He also has a brain that can do math easily, however he will never use it unless calculating the price for certain things, using it to appraise something he considers stealing, or some similar action. Another noteworthy trait is his sweet tooth. He has a fondness for sweets to the point where he can be bought off with them being promised as compensation. He will sometimes even forsake his laziness in preference for looking for some way to aquire a particular sweet, like for honey he will go out to obtain it from the bees themselves. This is most of his diet, and he will often have a lolipop sticking out of his mouth, which most people mistake for an unlit cigarette at first. He has shown to hate MOST of the work that comes with getting sweets himself, even going to the store to buy them, and thus will usually send his partner off to get them for him. He also absolutely hates to see children cry. Due to this, he will go to great lengths to attempt to make them smile again, to the point of risking his life for a child he has never met before. He also hates to see women cry, but will not go to such extreme lengths. Still, he strives to make sure all women and children are happy, beliving that men should do this by instinct. History Synopsis Equipment When not using his magic, Ekitai often employs use of a sword, which, while he knows how to use, is not a good choice, as he is not good with it. He also, at rare times, throws the sticks of the lolipops he has eaten with enough strength that it can pierce skin. He does not do this often, as he never saves the sticks, meaning he must use whatever lolipop he has in his mouth, which he detests doing as it gives up perfectly good candy. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Magic: Since childhood, Ekitai had an immensly ammount of magic power within him. He doesn't use it much, as most of his magic doesn't require large quantities of magic. However, he doesn't run out quickly. Master Thief: Ekitai's specialty is to steal. He is able to steal things a person is wearing even at current with it being perfectly visable to everyone, and they wouldn't notice. He is able to use this, along with his Lock Magic to steal from the wealthy. However he is not a modern Robin Hood, as he only steals things nobody would miss and keeps it for himself to sell in order to purchase more. He is good enough at theivery that he can take something out of a person's hand without them being able to tell at first. Rainbow Fire Magic: Ekitai's main offensive magic. Rainbow Fire Magic allows someone to creat Fire of varying colors and effects. Due to his creativity, Tai has managed to create even more types of flames than initially thought of. These flames he refers to as "Tonan flames". *'Light Blue Flame': This fire is an enhanced version of the Blue Flame. It is a fire so cold it has Liquid Nitrogen-like properties. This enables it to actually freeze things solid quickly, even being able to insta-freeze plant-life. Due to the fact that it is still fire and therefore will become attatched to and "burn" any objects it touches, this is rather deadly, as it will attatch to and freeze anything it touches. *'Pink Flame': This flame is a sweet smelling flame that, while it doesn't burn, it itches like crazy. This is mostly used to distract enemies or pursuers in order to make a quick get away. *'Silver Flame': This fire is cable of behaving like a gauntlet, as it is a knockoff imitation of Fire God Slayer magic. It crushes and shreds anything it hits. It isn't hot and doesn't burn, but can feel like getting hit by a truck if punched while the user has this coating their limbs. It can also be shot off to basically be a ball of flame that disintegrates things in its wake if they aren't strong enough to fend it off. *'Black flame': This flame has sticking capabilities. It can be attatched to the user's hands and feets and allow them to scale buildings, stand on top of surfaces that gravity would usually not allow. This can be used in combat for sticking opponents to a wall or floor. This flame allowing Tai to scale surfaces is the reason he became known as Night Crawler. Lock Magic: This is another magic learned for Ekitai's profession. He uses this in order to unlock things, like doors or safes. This magic can also be used in such a way that it allows the user to lock someone in an area, coating the affected area with a timed lock that has a yellowish tint to it. This can be used to trap someone in a hole, for example. It can also be used to lock someone's lips or limbs. As a combat magic, it can be deadly, as Tai can control the side of these locks. This allows him to shrink them once he has locked someone's wrists, which, once shrunken enough, will outright cut them off. Trivia The picture of Ekitai is Gaius from Fire Emblem Awakening. He's a thief, like Tai, and I took some aspects of Gaius's personality, such as his sweet tooth. Other than these two traits, they are not similar in any way. Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Fire Magic User